Squeeky Bed Springs
by spooksfan08
Summary: Edited tonight after rereading it. Ruth had to go back to Exeter. Can a night in the local B&B with Harry help the couple fight off some demons? Inspired by a quote from Harry in Grenade but I couldn't make it fit that story. M rated but not graphically so.


**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks.#**

**This is a companion piece to Grenade. Purely to explain Harry's comment about the B&B. I just couldn't get it to fit within Grenade and I thought we all still need cheering up after what Kudos did to our favourite couple. And I've gone and written an M rated story :O The idea came from something Harry referred to. Edited 29/05 /13 Only minor adjustments made. Please review.**

**S****queaky Bed Springs.**

Ruth picked up her mug of tea as Nick shovelled Rice Krispies into his mouth at breakneck speed. Catherine was trying to get Charlie to eat his breakfast as Harry struggled with Scarlett barking while he tried and failed to get his tie to behave. Graham grabbed a can of pop from the fridge as Muggles and Fidget ran through his feet. Ruth seemed oblivious to it all as she handed Harry the letter that had been waiting for her when they had got home the night before. He frowned as he read the note.

"What's up?" Nick asked as Charlie giggled.

"My step father wants me to go to Exeter to collect some things."

"What things?"

"Nick." Catherine glanced at her stepmother.

"Just a few things my dad left my mother when he died." Ruth explained. She knew only Harry knew what had gone on once her mother had remarried. She saw no need to tell the kids how the relationship between her and her mother had broken down.

"You should go."

"Christ, he's right." Graham saw the time, waved his goodbyes and almost ran from the kitchen. Catherine rolled her eyes as she picked the baby up. Charlie giggled as Harry made a face at him.

"I don't think Nick meant that. But he's right." Catherine smiled. "I'd go, if it was you Dad."

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Then I'll go." Ruth decided. "If I can be spared from the Grid."

"You are not going on your own." Harry stated. The thought of Ruth being back in Exeter alone nearly killed him after what had happened at her mother's funeral. Ruth smiled slightly as she met his gaze. Catherine seemed to notice the atmosphere in the room change as she ushered her son and the boy she had come to think of as her baby brother out the room.

"Remember Nick is staying with Wes tonight, Graham can have Scarlett and the cats. It'll do him good."

############

Ruth woke with a start. Unsure of her surroundings for a moment. She sighed as she pushed a strand of hair lazily out of her eyes as she realised Harry was no longer in the bed next to her in the quiet B&B they had found once she had called David to arrange to pick up the small box of her father's belongings. She waited a moment before looking around the room and seeing him stood at the window with his head bowed as if trying to hide from her.

"Harry?" She propped herself up on one elbow to look at him.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep."

"I was." Ruth smiled slightly as he turned to face her, the tears in his eyes clear. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

"What time is it?"

"2 am."

"What's wrong? Please don't tell me the Grid have called."

"No, they haven't. It's nothing." Harry smiled. "Just a sentimental old fool."

"Less of the old please." Ruth smiled as she sat up. It was clear something was bothering her husband but she had no idea what. She was just relieved they would be home in a few hours.

"Ruth." He choked back the tears as he shook his head.

"Harry? What is it?" She was out of bed and by his side before he could utter the word 'nothing' again.

"You were dead."

"I was hiding in Cyprus." She was in front of him before the words had come out of her mouth, her hands holding his as she spoke.

"No." Harry met her eyes. "Not in Cyprus. Here. You were dead here. A nightmare. I'm a stupid old fool."

"What happened?"

"We were on a cliff. You were trying to protect me, as usual. Sasha was there. You were leaving the service and you wanted me to come with you."

"I'd never ask you that." Ruth smiled at him. "You'll leave when you are ready."

"I know." He paused. "You were so determined to make things better for us. Then suddenly Sasha was there and you were bleeding badly and laying in my arms. You were dying and I could do nothing to save you." His eyes filled with tears, he looked away, embarrased at crying over a dream. Ruth remained quiet, determined to let him finish in his own time. "

Dimitri and Erin were trying to revive you but there was so much blood. So much. Ros shot the person who hurt you." The image of Ruth with the wind in her hair as she stepped away from him towards Sasha came back to his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to fight the emotions the dream had caused. He felt sick at the thought of Ruth getting hurt in any way.

"Sounds like Ros." Ruth smiled.

"But you were dying. You said we weren't supposed to be together. You died." He closed his eyes. "In my arms."

"Harry . We are supposed to be together, lets face it. We took long enough." Ruth reached up and kissed him gently on the lips as his hands tightened on her waist. "I'm here. I'm here Harry."

"God Ruth. It was so real."

"It's never going to happen." She kissed him again while she ran a finger along his face as his eyes fluttered closed.

"God."

"Sshh."

"How did I get here?"

Ruth kissed his cheek as her hands found his.

"Harry."

"I'd lost you. You were dead."

"I'm not dead." She kissed him gently, knowing his worst fear was that someone would hurt her, take her from his world. She kissed his lips as his pulled her tightly to him as he deepened the kiss. All his fears and emotion poured into that one kiss while her hands came up to cup his face. They broke apart as the need for oxygen began to overwhelm them both. Ruth breathed his name as she held him.

"I lost you once."

"Never again."

"You can't know that." Harry buried his face in her neck as she held him to her. "God, Ruth. It was so real."

"After everything we have been through. After everything, I know." She kissed the side of his face as he buried his head in her neck and began peppering her neck with open mouthed kisses allowing his hands ran over her curves. "I know." She sighed as she began to loose her train of thought with his hands gently caressing her as if she was the only thing in the world that mattered. The only thing he cared about. She ran her fingers through his short hair as she encouraged him. It had been the last thing on her mind when she had woken but now she needed to feel him against her as much as he needed her. She ran her hand down his back as she realised it was as if he needed to prove to himself she was alive, that she was real.

"Harry." She breathed as they reached the end of the bed. Her nightdress strap already fallen to her elbows. Harry carried on his exploration of her body as they fell onto the small bed. His lips finding a sensitive spot on her shoulder. Ruth couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as the bedsprings squeaked in protest. Harry looked up at her with one raised eyebrow.

"Sorry."

"Not the reaction I was hoping for."

"Squeaky bed."

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he heard the bed squeak under his weight.

"Sorry." Ruth smiled as he rested his head against her chest. She closed her eyes as he began to run his fingers over her skin. For a moment she realised she should be doing something other than laying there and letting him touch her. She reached across to run a finger along his chest as Harry caught her hand in his before bringing it to his lips. The tears filling his eyes nearly broke her as she realised this was them. Just them. He just needed to know she was there, alive, with him, Always.

He kissed her hand reverently, so gentle that Ruth felt tears spring to her eyes.

"I'm here." She sighed. "Harry." She took his face in her hands as he rolled her onto her back. Suddenly the squeaky bedsprings didn't matter as he whispered words of love in her ears as the world splintered around her. Harry closed his eyes, following her in the abyss just as he breathed her name.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The early morning sunshine crept through the curtains as Harry opened his eyes. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his wife sound asleep, naked and wrapped around his own naked body. He kissed her hair as she opened her eyes.

"Hello." He smiled gently as she groaned.

"Time?"

"It's still early." He rolled on his side to face her. One thing Ruth definitely wasn't was an early bird. "Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Ssh." Ruth kissed his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm glad you did."

Ruth sighed as he moved in the bed. She felt different, lighter and she had no idea why. She decided not to question it as she began drawing lazy circles on Harry's bare chest. Harry smiled slightly as Ruth grabbed his wrist and checked his watch. Swinging her legs away from him and out of bed as she bed springs squealed in protest.

"Oh God." Harry pulled a face as the bed squeaked.

"What?"

"This bed."

Ruth rolled her eyes as she reached over and kissed him as the bed groaned under her weight.

"You didn't seem to be worried about it last night." Harry blushed as Ruth pulled him into another kiss. Somehow the squeaky bed no longer seemed to matter.

############

A/N Please review, I have never written a bedroom scene like this before *blushes* so interested to know what you think.


End file.
